funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexicominos
de:Lexicominos Lexicominos is a Tetris-esque word game. It was released on 27th February 2008. Its name is a combination of the prefix lexico-, relating to words, and the suffix -mino, which is used in the names of polyominos of different orders. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Tetris: tetrominos fall from the top and must be rotated and positioned; they stop falling shortly after landing on the bottom or on existing blocks, and a new block, which is displayed in advance to help the player plan, starts to fall from the top; the game is over when a block stops falling before fully entering the playing area. In contrast to Tetris the aim is not to form complete horizontal lines but words, which can read left-to-right or top-to-bottom. Moreover, the behaviour of the remaining blocks after a word is scored is different to Tetris: any block which has become disconnected from the blocks resting on the bottom of the playing area falls again until it lands on the bottom or on existing blocks. At this point a fresh check for words is made. Each word is scored with a multiplier which depends on the number of words made thus far with the most recently placed block. For example, suppose the block makes two words directly, disconnecting some blocks, and when those blocks have settled a third word is made; in this case the first two words would have a multiplier of x2 and the third word would have a multiplier of x3. For the purposes of the Sequence Builder achievements this would count as a chain of length 2, because words were found on the first and second check. Once nine words have been made with one block, all further words in the chain have only a 9x multiplier. The game has 16 levelsQFC 23-24-815-18823, page 6 (retrieved 2009-04-11); for each eight words made the player advances a level and the blocks start to fall slightly faster. Level 16 cannot be "completed", and the only game over condition is failure to place a block in the playing area. The probabilistic distribution of the letters is not uniform; that is, some letters appear more often than others. Panic Mode When any individual piece stops falling in one of the top three rows, the game enters "panic mode". This mode shows that the player is about to lose the game, and the background music becomes more up-beat. Common Three Letter Words (by ending letter) A: aha, baa, sea, tea B: deb, ebb, lab, lib, orb C: arc, orc, sac, tic D: There are lots of extremely common ones E: There are lots of extremely common ones, especially ending in -ee and -ie F: elf, oaf, off G: There are lots of extremely common ones H: ash, hah, nth (very helpful word if you find you have no vowels) I: lei, psi J: None. Try making a horizontal word starting with J K: ark, lek, yak L: ail, all, cel, ell, oil, sol M: aim, arm, elm, gym N: There are lots of extremely common ones O: ado, ago, boo, duo, ego, moo, too P: There are lots of extremely common ones Q: None R: There are lots of extremely common ones S: The plural of anything two letters long, such as letters (ens, etc.), notes of the musical scale (dos, res, mis, etc.), or even short nouns (ifs, ins) T: There are lots of extremely common ones U: sou, tau, you V: None W: There are lots of extremely common ones X: hex, nix, sax, six, sex y: There are lots of extremely common ones Z: adz Note that this is IN NO WAY a complete list. These are just the most commonly made words.Lexicominos - Sequence Builder Achievements Trivia * When Portuguese was added as a language option the Brazilian Portuguese dictionary had many non-words, which made it easier to gain achievements and highscores than with the English dictionaries even for players who didn't know any Portuguese. This has now been fixed. * There is some evidence to suggest that the game once had a "Virtuoso Lexiconomist" achievement, for reaching level 20, which was removed before release. References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:All Games